1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of lubricating tampon pledgets and tampon applicators. More particularly, the present invention relates to consumer activated methods of lubricating tampon pledgets and tampon applicators for comfort and ease of insertion. The present invention also includes consumer activated methods of lubricating and fragrancing tampon pledgets and tampon applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a woman will insert and position a catamenial tampon pledget using a cardboard or plastic applicator tube. However, during times of light menstrual flow or when there is a lack of vaginal moisture, insertion of a tampon pledget or tampon applicator can be very uncomfortable.
Tampon pledgets and tampon applicators have been coated with one or more lubricants to make insertion and positioning more comfortable. However, tampon pledgets and tampon applicators that have been coated with lubricant may absorb the lubricant over time and, thus, the lubricant is lost. The lubricant may also simply evaporate or dry out.
On the other hand, the lubricant may be held separately from the tampon pledget or tampon applicator until the moment that the tampon is inserted. However, women may not always be receptive to a product that obligates them to use an awkward, time consuming second step every time they insert a lubricant tampon pledget or lubricant tampon applicator.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an easy-to-use, convenient tampon pledget or tampon applicator having lubrication that may be used on an as needed basis.
Microencapsulation is used for a variety of personal care applications ranging from product samples found in print magazines to special additives in laundry detergents. Technology currently permits the encapsulation of both water-soluble and water-insoluble material, which includes a wide range of lubricants, such as mineral oil. Typically, microcapsules are made using silica or cellulose. The contents of the microcapsules are released at a selected time, either by pressure or by dissolving the capsule wall with a solvent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tampon pledget or tampon applicator that may be easily lubricated by the user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a tampon pledget or tampon applicator in which the amount of the lubricant may be selectively applied by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tampon pledget or tampon applicator in which the lubricant may be applied without the user actually touching the lubricant.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a tampon pledget or tampon applicator in which the lubricant may be selectively applied through the use of one or more microencapsulated lubricants.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wrapper for a tampon pledget and/or a tampon applicator in which one or more microcapsules having lubricant therein is positioned on the interior surface of the wrapper.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a tampon pledget or tampon applicator and/or a wrapper for same in which a fragrance may be selectively applied through the use of one or more microencapsulated fragrances.
Accordingly, there is provided a tampon pledget or tampon applicator that is covered by a wrapper having microcapsules thereon. Alternatively, the microcapsules may simply be disposed on the tampon pledget or tampon applicator. The microcapsules may contain a lubricant or a fragrance or a combination of both. The microcapsules may be ruptured prior to inserting the tampon pledget or tampon applicator and the resultant free-flowing lubricant and/or fragrance is spread on the tampon pledget, tampon applicator, or a combination thereof. The lubricant increases the ease and comfort of inserting and positioning the tampon pledget or tampon applicator. The amount of lubricant desired may be controlled by varying the pressure applied to the microcapsules. Thus, the number of microcapsules ruptured can be controlled by varying the pressure applied.
Overall, this allows the consumer to apply as much lubricant and/or fragrance as desired without having to actually touch the lubricant or fragrance itself. Thus, no mess is created and no subsequent clean up is required. The lubricant provides for comfort, as well as, ease of insertion of the tampon pledget and/or tampon applicator.